A Life Unworthy of Living
by Gryffindor-Chaser4
Summary: Harry Potter, brother of Eva Potter, the wrongly-dubbed Girl-Who-Lived, was taken away from his family at the age of five. He returns to Hogwarts at the age of fourteen with fellow members of the Gryphem Order. He does not expect for things to go the way they did. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/OC, Ernie/Hannah, Gryphem Order, Powerful!Semi-dark!Smart!Leader!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not JK Rowling! I wish I was, but I'm not meeting a genie anytime soon, so I will most likely never own Harry Potter. *sigh***

A Life Worth Living

Chapter 1

Harry and Eva Potter, twin siblings, sat in their cage. Their parents, Lily and James Potter, were out at a Ministry Halloween party and had assigned their friend Peter Pettigrew to look over the twins. Little did they know that Peter Pettigrew was one of the Dark Lord Voldemort's followers and planned to let his lord have his ways with the children.

Lord Voldemort slowly entered the house and nodded to Pettigrew, who was looking at him with a mix of terror and respect. He strode up the stairs and sneered at the two twins in the cage. One, the girl, was asleep while the boy was awake.

"Well... guess I'll kill you first, you stupid brat," he sneered at the boy.

The boy stood over his sister defensively and didn't move at all. Voldemort let out a cold laugh and said, "You will die first on this night, yes, and then I will kill your sister." And with that he casted the killing curse, aimed at the boy.

However, something odd happened. The curse hit the boy on the forehead and... it killed Voldemort. The boy survived while Voldemort was banished from a mortal's existence. Little did anybody know, he was still alive. Not in the mortal's world, no, but still alive. He was living in a exsistence that we call the Horcrux existence.

The boy crumpled to the ground, unconcious, a lighting bolt scar bleeding on his forehead. He landed with his hair covering the scar so nobody could see it. When he fell, he woke up his sister, who, flailing her arms while crying and screaming, cut herself on her upper arm. When Voldemort had cast the curse at young Harry, part of the crib was destroyed and there were sharp edges and splinters galore.

When the Potters arrived back home with Dumbledore, knowing that their wards had been breached, they sprinted to the nursery. They found an unconcious Harry and a screaming Eva. They couldn't see Harry's scar, just Eva's nasty bleeding one.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the two before declaring Eva the 'Girl-Who-Lived.' Everybody forgot Harry. Everyone, of course, but Remus and Sirius. They lived like this for four years before anything happened.

It was Harry's, or more specifically, Eva's, birthday and Harry spent it hidden away in Potter Library. He didn't want to 'get in the way' of all of Eva's friends and admirers. Harry was a smart boy, always had been, with a large amount of talent. He spent most of his time in the library or his room, reading about all sorts of things. He could already do a decent amount of wandless magic and was already up to second year material.

Eva was almost the opposite of him. She always got a ton of birthday gifts, a fair amount of them books, which she never read. She threw out the books, claiming that she didn't need them, and Harry picked them up, put them in his special collection, and claimed them as his own.

Lily and James spoiled their daughter and it was as if they didn't know that Harry was even there. Yet they did, and they forced him to be 'invisible,' as they put it. Sometimes they forced him to do a lot of chores, even though they could have the house elves do them. (Also, I don't really think that they would actually be like this, but... for the plot it's necessary, so.)

Speaking of the house elves, they were Harry's only real friends, besides Remus and Sirius. They always made sure that Harry was well-cared for and fed. (I love every story where the house elves are really good to Harry.)

Harry glanced up from _Occluemency: A Guide Through the Brain_ as the massive library doors cracked open, revealing Remus and Sirius. Harry quickly marked his spot before running towards them, grinning. Sirius scooped Harry up in his arms, laughing. Remus smiled and ruffled the boy's hair while Sirius held him.

"Well, pup, guess what? We have presents for you!" Sirius told him, grinning as Harry's face lit up.

Remus chuckled and pulled out two rectangular-shaped parcels. He handed them to Harry, who was back on the ground. Harry eagerly took them and unwrapped the first one. It was a book that he knew wasn't in Potter Library, after all, you wouldn't simply find _Merlin's Magical Guide_ in a normal family library; it was a very rare book.

Harry squealed his thanks before turning to the second packages and unwrapping it to find... a large knapsack? He looked up at Remus and Sirius in confusion, who just smiled down at him sadly.

"Look, cub, we thought that if you wanted too, we could take you to live at our house. You wouldn't have to be in the background there, so we got you a knapsack to put all your belongings in. Or all the books you can fit in it, your choice. So what do you say?" Remus asked anxiously.

Harry's eyes widened. "Of course! I'll go pack now, thank you guys _so_ much, you don't know how much this means to me!"

He ran all around the library, picking up a few of his favorite books there, before running to his room. Here he quickly put a small extension charm on the knapsack before throwing in all the clothes that he owned (not many), more books (all of 'his' own), and his few other personal items. Included in these items was a small pendant depicting a pheonix, one of Harry's favorite magical creatures.

He was just about to go back down to find Remus and Sirius when there was an extremely loud crack and a man in his mid-forties appeared before him. The man glanced at him, took his arm, and apparated away with him.

Remus and Sirius heard the crack and raced upstairs to find nothing in Harry's room but a circle of brown ash. They glanced at each other before slowly sliding to the floor, tears slowly running down their cheeks. Harry was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not JK Rowling! I wish I was, but I'm not meeting a genie anytime soon, so I will most likely never own Harry Potter. *sigh***

A Life Worth Living

Chapter 2

Harry Potter, age five, stood, frightened and shivering, with a strange man. The man led him into a room where seven other children stood, each one as frightened, if not more, as he. The man told him to wait there with the rest of them and he hesitantly stepped towards one with red hair.

The kid glanced at him, frightened, and Harry held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

The kid glanced at him, as though assessing him, and shook his hand. "Ron Wealsey. Are you, per chance, related to Eva Potter?"

Harry sighed and nodded. Ron scrunched up his nose. "I hope you're not like her, she sucks. Worst attitude ever, if you ask me."

Harry sighed in relief. "I'm glad to meet someone else who doesn't like her. After she was pronounched 'Girl-Who-Lived,' my parents have neglected me insanely. So no, I'm nothing like her."

Ron smiled. "Good. I... uh, can you-"

He was cut off when a girl with bushy brown hair and buck teeth came forward, held out her hand, and said, "I'm Hermione Granger. Does anyone know where we are?"

Harry glanced at her, surprised, before saying, "No idea where we are. I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you. And before you ask, no, I'm nothing like my sister."

Hermione looked a bit confused at the last part but said, "Nice to meet you."

A deep voice was cleared and the kids, all five, turned to see a large man standing with his hands behind his back. "Welcome, children, to the Gryphem Order. My name is Cobalt Sthil. You were chosen from birth as the new recruits. The Gryphem Order is an acient order that protects excistence. We pick up new recruits at the age of five and train them for nine years. When they are fourteen they go on their first mission. Questions so far?"

A blond-haired boy raised his hand hesitantly. "Will our parents miss us?"

Harry almost snorted. Almost. Cobalt smiled and said, "Yes, they will, but you all were either abused or neglected or something close to it, so I don't think you have any reason to want them to miss you."

Everyone seemed satasfied with that, so Cobalt continued. "We will begin with the Ceremony of Induction tomorrow, where we will learn who holds what position. Until then you have free time to explore the house, eat, and go to sleep."

When Cobalt was finished, Harry wandered over to him and tapped him. He looked down and Harry awkwardly said, "Well, see, sir, I don't like being a Potter..."

Cobalt smiled at him and squated down. He reached out to ruffle his hair, in which Harry responded with a squeal of laughter, and said, "We'll see if we can do anything about it later, but right now we can't do much, huh?"

It was the next day and all of the new recruits were down in the manor's (that's where they had been taken to, Fawley Manor) great hall. They were in new pristine clothes and stood in a line, waiting for a certain woman named Riley to arrive.

The doors opened to reveal Riley, a tan-haired, tan-skinned woman of about thirty. She strode into the hall, holding what looked like a hand mold. It glowed with a faint aura and she smiled at Cobalt.

Riley placed the hand mold on the table and turned to the children. "This is, well, it's a hand mold, but it was made specifically to tell who would be the Alpha, Beta, Charlie, and Delta of the new recruits. This will tell us your position and we can speicalize your training and studies from there. Now, who wants to go first?"

A girl named Hannah Abbot timmidly stepped forward, hands visibly shaking. She gulped before putting her hand in the mold. After a few minutes, nothing happened, and Riley proclaimed, "You shall be an Omega, or team member. Don't worry. Can you please go stand over by Cobalt?"

She scurried to Cobalt and a boy named Ernie Macmillan was up. He was also an Omega. Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan were the last two Omegas. That was when it started getting heated. A black-skinned boy named Blaise Zabini took a deep breath and pressed his hand into the mold. After a second, light green letters appeared in the air saying 'Delta' as well as a green form of a snake.

He looked down, almost as if dissapointed, and Riley smiled at him before telling him to stand by Cobalt. Next was Hermione, and as she pressed her hand into the mold, light blue letters appeared saying 'Charlie,' as well as a blue form of an otter.

She went to Cobalt, bouncing happily, and Ron took her place. He hesitated as he put his hand in the mold and everybody held their breath. After a breif second silver letters appeared saying 'Beta,' and a silver form of a Jack Russel Terrier.

Everyone's eyes turned to Harry and he approached the mold. Ron moved to the side with the others and Harry took a deep breath before putting his hand in. Gold letter appeared saying 'Alpha,' as well as a golden form of a pheonix. However, unlike the others, that was not the only thing that appeared. A golden form of wings also appeared, as well as a lion, snake, eagle, and badger.

Riley and Cobalt looked at him curiously and after a few moment of silence, Riley said, "You are not a mere human. Nay, you, sir, are a Lestran." (I took this Lestran idea from a fanfic called 'Sometimes, I Wonder.' Good fanfic, I reccomend you read it.)

Harry tilted his head. "What's a Lestran?"

The woman smiled at him. "A Lestran is an ancient magical creature that looks, more or less, like a human. They are incredibly rare and have wings."

Harry glanced at his back, confused. "Where are my wings?"

"You have to wish for them to appear. Then, to hide them, wish that they disappear."

Harry closed his eyes and wished for them to appear. He felt a painful stab before it ebbed away. He opened an eye and gasped as he saw wings protruding out from his back, ripping his shirt in two different places. (Just quick a/n: I'm listening to the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone soundtrack, try it if you're writing, and I'm practically dying in memories and, y'know, thinkin' of the good times.)

He opened his wings fully to the gasps of the others. The wings were strong and powerful, two times the size of him each. They were white with gold streaks scattered around. He glanced at Riley, who nodded at him eagerly, and flapped his wings. For the first time he was pretty good, but otherwise he was terrible. He touched down lopsided and almost fell five times.

He was practically bouncing and glanced at Cobalt happily. He smiled and Harry folded up his wings. He willed them to be hidden and soon they were gone. Harry glanced at Cobalt sheepishly, who was just shaking his head. Cobalt said, "Well, we're going to have to modify your clothes."

Riley left and Cobalt turned to all of them. "Alright, so, let's get started. You all get an animagus form of griffins. However, the Alpha, Beta, Charlie, and Delta get an extra animagus form in the form of the animal that appeared for them. So, for Blaise it will be a snake. Hermione, an otter, Ron a Jack Russel, and Harry a pheonix. Understood?"

Everybody nodded and Harry hesitantly raised his hand. "Um, what did the lion, snake, eagle, and badger mean?"

Cobalt studied him for a moment before replying, "Well, that means that you're literally the Prince of Hogwarts, the heir of all of the founders, and the rightful owner of the castle and, by all means, anything related to the caste. You also have the ability to transform into four more animals. A lion for Gryffindor, a snake for Slytherin, an eagle for Ravenclaw, and a badger for Hufflepuff."

Harry gazed at him, dumbfounded, while the others stared at Harry, wide-eyed. Cobalt paused before continuing, "We'll talk more about the others perks later, for now we need to keep an eye on the present. Training will start tomorrow, I expect you all down here first-thing-first. However, before you go do what you want, I must make squads. Harry, Blaise, Seamus, and Neville are Red Squad, while Ron, Hermione, Ernie, and Hannah make up Yellow Squad. Harry is First Commander in Red Squad while Blaise is Second. Ron is First Commander in Yellow Squad while Hermione is Second. If anyone has any problems with these arrangments, come to me. Alright, that's it, go."

 **A/N: well, another chapter done. Also, I have to ask something. I'm going to make either Blaise or Seamus in a secret relationship with Eva.**

 **It will be a while until this relationship starts, so you have a while to choose, so please tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks! ~Chaser**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not JK Rowling! I wish I was, but I'm not meeting a genie anytime soon, so I will most likely never own Harry Potter. *sigh***

A Life Worth Living

Chapter 3

Wings, formerly Harry Sthils, for Cobalt had adopted him at the age of seven, stood with his father at the wall of Diagon Alley. He was fourteen and Cobalt had decided that he finally do an inheritance test and buy all the teams' supplies.

They strode into Gringotts and seeked out a goblin. When they found one, they requested an inheritance test, and the goblin took them with him. Cobalt payed the ten galleon test fee and they brought out a piece of paper.

"Put your finger here and it will prick you. Your blood will be absorbed, and the parchment will say who you are the heir to. Go ahead," the goblin explained.

Wings took a deep breath before pressing his finger onto the parchment. He almost didn't feel the prick, and watched intently as the blood faded into the paper. On the paper appeared the results. Everyone there gaped at it. It read:

 _Results of the Inheritence Test of Harry James Sthil:_

 _Rightful Heir/Heir to:_

 _Gryffindor Family_

 _Slytherin Family_

 _Ravenclaw Family_

 _Hufflepuff Family_

 _Merlin Family_

 _Le Fey Family_

 _Potter Family_

 _Black Family_

 _Properties in Rightful Possession (as of now):_

 _Gryffindor Manor - Scotland_

 _Gryffindor's Retreat - Greece_

 _Slytherin Manor - Italy_

 _Slytherin's Cottage - England_

 _Ravenclaw Manor - Germany_

 _Ravenclaw's Trainer - Ireland_

 _Hufflepuff Manor - Poland_

 _Hufflepuff's Nature Retreat - Russia_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Scotland_

 _Hogsmeade Village - Scotland_

 _Merlin Manor - Romania_

 _Merlin's Facility - Italy_

 _Le Fey Manor - Netherlands_

 _Le Fey Village - England_

 _Potter Manor - England (currently in use by James and Lily Potter)_

 _Potter Hideaway - Ireland_

 _Black Manor - Croatia_

 _Number Twelve - Grimauld Place_

 _Vaults Rightfully Owned:_

 _Vault 1 - Merlin Vault - 1 billion galleons_

 _Vault 2 - Le Fey Vault - .5 billion galleons_

 _Vault 3 - Gryffindor Vault - .7 billion galleons_

 _Vault 4 - Slytherin Vault - .6 billion galleons_

 _Vault 5 - Ravenclaw Vault - .7 billion galleons_

 _Vault 6 - Hufflepuff Vault - .6 billion galleons_

 _Vault 10 - Potter Vault - 1 million galleons_

 _Vault 11 - Black Vault - 5 million galleons_

 _Busnisses Invested In:_

 _Nimbus Brooms_

 _Firebolt Brooms_

 _Gringotts_

 _Zonkos_

 _Honeydukes_

 _The Three Broomsticks_

 _Ollivanders_

 _Quality Quidditch Supplies_

 _Madam Malkins_

Wings stared at it in wonder. How he was related to all of these families was unknown. This... he was probably the richest person in the world. He probably had about a hundred different magical relics and a hundred thousand books in his possesion. He was shocked. He turned to Cobalt, who was still staring at the amount of galleons Vault 1 had.

"Do you mind if I take this?" Wings asked weakly to the goblin, whose head shot up, eyes gleaming with respect.

"Of course, young Prince." The goblin bowed respectfully and, at Wings' confused frown, explained. "You are heir to one of Gringott's most valuable invester. We treat you with respect and you get top perks here at the bank. We are always open to see you at any time. Come, I will take you to Head Goblin Ragnok."

The goblin lead the way to another office and nocked on the door. He opened it to another goblin, this one slightly taller, and left Wings and Cobalt with Ragnok.

"Er, hello, Master Ragnok, I have the results of an inheritance test." Wings handed the test to Ragnok, who shot up when he saw it.

"Young Prince! We have multiple ways for you to access your money, sir. We have bank slips so you only have to write how much on this and give it to the store owner. Used mainly for large purchases. We also have wallets that connect directly to one account for smaller purchases. Would you like any?"

Wings thought about it, then nodded and said, "Yes, please. I'd like some of those bank slips and one of those wallets. I'll hook the wallet up to the... er... Le Fey Vault, please."

"Of course." Not long after, the two left Gringotts extremely happily. Wings stuffed the results of the inheritance test in his pocket and forgot about it. First they got robes, books, and the rest of their supplies. They skipped wands; all of the Order had learned to do wandless magic.

The last thing was pets. The letter said that they had to bring a cat, owl, or toad, but it didn't say anything about other pets. Wings was a bit disappointed when they didn't go to a shop that sold dangerous pets in Knocturn Alley, but he was still fine. They got a snowy owl named Hedwig for him. The others already had pets.

Then, much to Wings' surprise, Cobalt took him down to the shop that sold dangerous pets. He entered the store eagerly and glanced around. He frowned when he saw an orange, white, and gold pheonix cooped up in a tiny cage. The pehonix looked incredibly disheartened and Wings felt a tug towards it immediately.

Knowing that he would get it, he turned to see a black dog that looked an awful lot like a Grim. He frowned at it and said, "Well, you don't look too bad, do you?"

He almost fell backward onto his back when he heard it say, "Yeah, sure."

"Woah, I was just wondering why nobody had bought you. You look like a perfectly fine dog. Grim?"

"I'm part Grim, part wolf. Nobody's wanted me because you're the only one who can speak to me, so they think I'm a terrible thing. The name's Jax, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Jax. Say, do you know the name of the pheonix over there? He looks really sad, it breaks my heart."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, that's Viksin. Nobody wants her, think she's broken. She's been her a long time, longer than I have, and that's saying something."

Wings nodded and turned to see a runespoor, a snake that had two heads. It was rare and usually seen as the pet of dark wizards. Despite this, they were usually quite nice.

.:Hi, human:. The runespoor hissed, not expecting Wings to understand. Surprisingly, though, he did.

.:Uh... hi, runespoor. Do you, er, have a name?:. Wings blinked. He had never talked to a snake before. Apparantley neither had the runsepoor.

.:Oh, uh, yeah. Pilm. Nobody's asked that before, how interesting. I've never met a Speaker before.:.

Wings turned towards the store clerk and, clearly and confidently, said, "I'll take the pheonix, Grim/Wolf, and Runespoor."

The store clerk eyed him carefully, then said, "That'll be a thousand galleons."

Unfazed, Wings took out a bank note, filled it out, and gave it to the store clerk. The clerk just stood there, shocked, while Wings let out Viksin, Jax, and Pilm. He motioned them to follow him and Cobalt, and they left.

When they were a safe distance away, they disapparated back and told everybody what they found.

 **A/N: this is going up the same day as chapter 2, so nobody has voted except for me.**

 **Blaise: 1**

 **Seamus: 0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not JK Rowling! I wish I was, but I'm not meeting a genie anytime soon, so I will most likely never own Harry Potter. *sigh***

A Life Worth Living

Chapter 4

Wings stood outside of the great hall, leaning on the wall. He took a deep sigh, and pushed the doors open. Today they, as in the new Gryphem Order (they had 'graduated' the day before,) were getting their first mission. This mission was usually a long one and Wings was nervous about staying away from Fawley Manor for long.

He strode in, sitting at the head of the table next to Cobalt, and said, "Hello, father."

Cobalt smiled warmly and affectionately. Wings was now fourteen years of age and a perfect leader. Wings glanced over the table noticing that Wind (Hannah for how quick she is), Splash (Hermione for her animagus), Scale (Blaise also for his animagus), Flame (Ernie for how good at fire magic he is), and Clutch (Neville because he thought it was cool) were already there, eating. That meant that just Bone (Ron for his animagus) and Carbon (Seamus because he's _always_ blowing things up) were not there.

Bone and Carbon suddenly burst in, discussing happily, and sat down. Cobalt stood up and cleared his throat. Suddenly eight fourteen year olds' eyes were directed at him and he smiled fondly. "Well, as much as it pains me to say, you are going to depart today for your first mission. You," he sighed before starting again, "will be going to Hogwarts to protect the _Chosen One_ ," he practically spit the words out, everyone here knew that Wings was the actual Chosen One, "Eva Potter."

He launched into details before telling them to all pack quickly as they would leave in two hours. Half an hour later everyone was packed and ready to go. They all sadly, and fondly, said goodbye to what had been their home for nine years. Overall, and two hours after Cobalt had told them to pack, they left for Hogwarts. They put an invisibility spell on both Viksin and Jax while Pilm wrapped himself around Wings' waist and promised to not move too much.

Once they apparated to Hogsmeade village, they bade Cobalt a 'tearful' (some actually cried, others painfully held their tears in) goodbye and moved up to the castle. Wings arched his back, unhappy that he wouldn't get as much time to fly with his wings as normal, and they entered the castle.

It was the beginning of the second week of the beginning of term and everyone was at the great hall eating dinner. The Gryphem Order waited outside the doors of the grat hall and heard all the noise disappear. They heard Dumbledork's voice ring out, saying, "We have, ah, hired, a team to protect all of our students. More specifically, Eva Poter. They are called the Gryphem Order."

At their name, Wings nodded to Carbon, Wind, Flame, and Clutch, who apparated inside the hall, each standing on a table. There were shrieks and laughter. Wings smirked and heard Dumbledork ask, "Where is your Alpha?"

Before anybody could respond, Wing nodded to Bone, Scale, and Splash, who apparated into the hall in front of the doors of the great hall. There were a few more screams and Wings grinned. "Where is your Alpha?" he heard again and chuckled. He took a deep breath and apparated just before Bone, Scale, and Splash.

They all had hoods covering their faces and Harry flicked his hand, a motion for the Omegas to take off their hoods. They did and thankfully nobody noticed them. Next Beta, Charlie, and Delta took off their hoods before Wings finally did. Fortunately nobody noticed them and Dumbledork took a step forward.

"Ah, Alpha Wings, so nice to see you." He held out his hand to shake, and Wings regarded it coldly.

He replied, "You wanted us here, sir?"

Unfazed, the old coot put his hand down as the Omegas joined their leaders. He said, "Ah, yes, I have brought you here to protect Eva Potter, the Chosen One." If he had expected any of them to gasp or say how honored they were, he was dead wrong. If anything, they sneered.

Then, to their right, they heard a girl's voice yell, "I don't need protecting! I'm the Girl-Who-Lived, I think I can take care of myself!"

Wings turned and glared at the girl, Eva. She had shoulder-length dirty red hair and hazel eyes. She held herself in a confident and I'm-better-than-you manner and had a knot of friends and followers nodding and agreeing.

Dumbledork didn't say anything, then said, "Right, Minerva will be right back with the Sorting Hat and you will be sorted."

Wings' eyes snapped back up to the old man and he frowned. "That wasn't the deal."

"Well, I see no other way for you to live here." Dumbledork eyed him and Wings decided to let him have this one. He would feel more confident.

"Fine," Wings said smoothly and before anything else happened McGonagall entered with the Sorting Hat. All of the Gryphem Order eyed it with disdain, but stepped back respectfully as it was placed on the stool.

"Right. When I call your nickname, you will come up, put on the hat, and be sorted into your house." McGonagall pulled out a long list and Wings raised an eyebrow. The deal had been that they wouldn't be sorted by their actual name.

"Flame!"

The Omega strode up to the hat and put it on. After a while, it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The rest of them smirked. Wind was next and she was also put in Hufflepuff. Clutch was put in Hufflepuff too while Carbon was put in Gryffindor. After this everyone leaned forward. They all wanted the leaders in their house.

Scale was called first and put in Slytherin. Splash in Ravenclaw. Everybody was on the edge of their seats as Bone put the hat on. After a few minutes, he was placed in Gryffindor. Then came the moment everyone was waiting for.

"Wings!"

Wings sat on the stool, smirked at the Order members, who were also smirking, and put on the hat. They all knew that the hat would not be able to sort him, he being the Prince of Hogwarts and all.

 _Well, well, well. Hiding an identitiy, are we, Harry Sthil? Or should I say Harry Potter?_ Wings heard the Sorting Hat in his head.

 _Let's see. Ooh, very difficult, very indeed. Oh. I see. The Prince of Hogwarts, are we? Well, that will cause problems. Do you want me to tell Dumbledore or not?_ Wings thought about it and, before he could think better, replied _Oh yeah. See that meddling coot's face, it'll give him a good surprise._

The hat opened its mouth and everybody leaned forward, expecting to hear it shout out a house. Instead it yelled, "Dumbledore! I cannot sort him!"

Everybody was shell-shocked. Dumbledork flailed for words and eventually said, "What? Why not?"

"He is the Prince of Hogwarts!"

Everybody gasped and looked at Eva, confused.

"I believe you are confused, hat, Eva is the Princess of Hogwarts!"

"Nay, if she was I wouldn't've been able to sort her."

"Th-just have him choose a house!" Dumbledork shouted.

Wings smirked, chose Gryffindor, and sat down next to Bone, across from Carbon. He activated a mind link between all of them and said, _Well. That was interesting, huh?_

 _Did you see Dumbledork's face when the Sorting Hat said that it couldn't sort you?_ Carbon sent, snorting. Everybody at the table looked at him funny as he covered it up with a false cough.

 _Remember, everyone, we've got to be discreet when we do this, or people'll get suspicious._ Splash sent in a monther-like way.

 _Oh, have some fun once in a while, will you, Splash?_ Bone sent teasingly.

Wings glanced down at the table, sneering at where Eva and her followers were. He did catch the eye of a flame-red-haired girl by Eva, who blushed and looked away. He tilted his head, and glanced at Bone, who was engaged in the conversation going on between the rest of the Order.

 _Hey, Bone, I think that's your sister down there. What'd she be this year, thirteen?_ Wings sent.

 _Oh, yeah. How did you notice her?_ Bone replied. Now everyone else was listening intently.

 _She, uh, she was looking at me. Our eyes met and she blushed and turned away._

 _Oooooh, Wingsie has got an admirer!_ Carbon cooed.

Wings could feel his cheeks getting hotter. _Oh, shut up, Carbon. It's not like you would know what it's like._

 _Oh, but of course, we knew that you woulld have an admirer. I mean, who could resist that handsome face? Those jet black lucious locks, the_ extremely _handsome Potter face._ Carbon continued. To most this would seem weird, but it was an ongoing joke about how handsome Wings actually one. He was by far the most handsome, yet somehow was not in a relationship.

 _Those excelent beautiful green eyes... just like a fresh pickled toad._ Flame joined in.

 _And that bod... mmmm, that bod!_ Scale teased.

Wings groaned. _Merlin, guys, stop! Please!_

 _Huh? But we're just beginning!_ Clutch said softly.

 _You're in for a lot more, mate._ Bone said casually.

 _Not you too! Everybody's going after me!_ Wings said in his mind.

 _I would be sorry, Wingsie, but mmmmmm... those strong arms and hands..._ Wind joined in.

 _Hey! You're in a relationship, remember?_ Flame sent.

 _Haha, I was just joking, Flame!_ Wind sent fondly.

 _Good._ Flame seemed satasfied.

 _Yes, who wouldn't be just perfect with you? You're amazing, the arms, the abs, so juicy..._ Wind sent.

 _Ugh, I think I'm going to puke!_ Bone sent, gagging.

The Order could easily see both Wind and Flame's cheeks getting redder and all laughed. Nobody but them truly knew what they were laughing about. Little did they know that Dumbledork and the two Professor Potters were watching them with disdain and anger.


End file.
